


100days

by shensuqi



Category: 100days
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shensuqi/pseuds/shensuqi





	100days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AO3-Tutorials (Eranuliin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eranuliin/gifts).



薛洋被摔到那张宽大柔软的床上。  
发情期的身体变得脆弱而敏感，身上的人一个若有若无的，或是出于不怀好意，恶劣的触碰都会引来他轻微的颤抖。  
皮肤下涌动着，川流不息的渴望——让血液变得干燥，密密麻麻汇集在心尖处，噬咬了一个缺口。温热的液体流向四肢百骸，唯独停止在左侧的臂弯处。  
洁白修长的四指蜷曲，顺着那条残缺的小指线，尺骨在瓷白微青的皮肤下微微凸起。而手腕前，青紫色血管的交纵处，有一个鲜红的，尚未干涸的血孔。  
几分钟前，被魏无羡动作粗暴，强迫性的注射了透明的液体。  
“你给我注射的……是那个?”  
“青出于蓝而胜于蓝，你不是比我更了解嘛。”  
“你他妈的疯了，魏无羡。”  
薛洋只感觉气血上涌，想尽了所有恶心下流的脏话痛骂了一遍，但还是不解气。突然深入骨髓的巨大恐惧仿佛把他撕裂成两半，过去最黑暗的记忆碎片如影随形，纷杳而至。  
原来以前的一切他从未忘记。  
“解药……给我。”  
新生的不安飞速繁殖蔓延，被狭小伤口的刺痛反复过滤后，熄灭了所有躁动。  
“……给我解药。”最后的语调压抑着不甘，轻轻颤抖着，像是花瓣干枯凋零砸向地面的声音。  
“好呀。”魏无羡像是早料到薛洋会变成这样，早早的就在等这一句话，“那就看洋洋的表现了。”  
黑色的恶魔语带笑意，声音低磁沙哑，含混着不加掩饰的情欲，用最亲昵的方式呼唤着爱人的名字。  
在那之后，薛洋就不动了，任魏无羡在他身上做过分的动作。麻木，沉默，绵软无力……仿佛是一种默认。  
在魏无羡看来，这更像是一种无声的邀请。  
像是掌握了某种驯服桀骜野兽的把柄，他游刃有余的完成了动作。然后像是观赏一件令人赏心悦目的艺术品，轻松愉悦地上下打量着。  
对方身上那种与生俱来的压迫感让他觉得难受。熨帖的视线变得胶着，丝丝缕缕粘在他身上。这让薛洋感觉他本人并不存在，而是被某种刻意的——露骨的视线勾勒出来的。  
无意识的动了右手的指尖，只是一个极微小的动作，牢牢锁住惯用手的锃亮银环牵动了另一侧的凹纹床柱，精细的链条晃动着伸展开，一阵破碎的轻响。  
他是被锁住了，不过没所谓。折断了四肢，拔掉了牙齿的困兽，皮毛依然鲜亮柔软。骨子里倔强，血液里的暴戾骄纵不会轻易褪去。  
一切都已经没所谓了。折断了翅膀的恶魔依旧是恶魔，他们都一样，灵魂不会因此变成白色。  
薛洋身上的衣服一件件被尽数褪去，只余一件象牙白色的衬衫，下摆堪堪遮住白腻的大腿根部。  
暴露在陌生空气里的双腿深深陷入触感温润细腻的床褥，魏无羡的手在薛洋敏感的腰肢上掐了一下，趁他一个轻颤，然后顺着腰窝摸下去，把一个柔软又毛茸茸的东西对着下面塞了进去。  
在没有扩张的情况下，发情期的体液已经把肠道打湿了，柔软濡湿的穴口温顺的接纳包裹了那个东西。  
冰冷的凉意带着些许不适从身下传来，薛洋不安地动了一下，腿侧压到了一根柔软的尾巴，体内的东西滑出去了一点，险些被带出去。娇嫩敏感的内壁被金属质感的冰冷硬物滑过，不自觉的颤动收缩了一下，体内瞬间有一道电流划过，带来一阵触电般的酥麻感。  
薛洋余光瞥到了魏无羡手里两只绒毛松软的，里侧透露着淡粉的猫耳饰品，紧接着头上一痛。很快明白过来那些是什么东西，冷笑了一声，戏谑的一勾唇角嘲讽道，“魏前辈，你还真是恶趣味。”盛满阴鸷的漆黑瞳仁撞入魏无羡身后水晶吊灯破碎的光影，闪烁着惑人的光泽，“怎么，这样你就能兴奋起来了?”  
“是呀。你知道你现在这幅故、作、凶、狠的模样像什么吗？”下颌被没轻没重地抬起来，魏无羡修长的食指在喉结前的那块软肉缓缓摩挲着，慵懒得扫视着薛洋脸上的每一个细节，眸光流转像汪着一池桃花春水，“像一只发了情的小、奶、猫。”  
薛洋被迫与身前的施虐者直视，魏无羡变了很多。他不是当年那个神采飞扬，英气逼人的少年了。现在他周身笼罩在阴郁里，略长的发梢微翘着，捎带着几分风流的眼下浮着淡青色，俊美而苍白。  
薛洋本就没指望魏无羡那张狗嘴里能吐出什么象牙，但听到他那句轻佻得不行的调戏，耳根还是因为耻意微微发烫起来。  
见那人突然不出声了，白嫩的耳垂浮上了一层极浅的淡粉，犹在轻轻颤动着，魏无羡终于忍不住了，欺身向前，一只手扶着那人柔软的腰肢，另一手撑在身侧，一脸顽劣地在薛洋湿润得泛红，轻漾着水光的眼角吹了一下。趁他失神闭眼的刹那吻上了淡色水润的薄唇。先是在唇上辗转反侧地触碰一番，轻轻舔咬着滑软的唇珠，直到唇色由原本的浅粉变成诱人的嫣红，唇峰都变得红肿起来。他没费什么力气就闯入了口腔，如愿以偿的尝到了早就充斥在空气里，浓稠甜腻的另他发狂的甘美味道。  
高热的口腔令他的神智都微微发烧起来。像是咬开了一颗澄黄金灿，早已熟透的蜜桃，如预想般甜美温热的汁水涌了出来，甜腻浸裹着舌尖上的每一个味蕾。魏无羡毫不留情的在口腔内攻城略地，细细的舔过牙龈，齿列——包括两颗小虎牙，然后探寻着那条犹在闪躲的滑软小舌，不断更加深入，与之紧紧纠缠。  
薛洋被吻的情动不已，他只感觉软嫩的唇被那人粗暴的动作弄得又麻又痒，像是沾了醉人的烈酒，而事实上也是如此，魏无羡身上散发的信息素是清冽的酒香味，初入口辛辣，回味却甘醇绵柔。灵巧的舌头带着几分蛮横的力道，在湿软的口腔内壁与之交缠吸吮，他被迫微张着已经湿润红肿的唇，交融的透明诞液控制不住的顺着嘴角流下来。  
一吻终止，魏无羡意犹未尽的咬了一口红润幼滑的唇角。薛洋原本苍白的脸上浮了一层诱人的薄粉，那好看的颜色一直顺着脖颈隐没在开了两颗扣子的衬衫里。带有几分稚气的眉眼因涌动的情欲将阴戾冲淡，眸中水光潋滟，细碎得乱翘的黑色刘海上，两个松软的猫耳竟显得他像是个艳丽勾人的幼妖。  
魏无羡看得有一刻失神，他坏心眼地略微松开一侧的手臂，让接吻过程中腰肢已经软的一塌糊涂的薛洋更沉的依赖进他的臂弯里，另一只手去摸薛洋插在身后的尾巴，恶意有一下没一下地拉拽着，看到薛洋瓷白的腿根开始微微颤抖，状似无辜的眨眨眼睛，声音却是沾染了情欲的喑哑，低低地吹进薛洋的耳朵，“想看洋洋摆出一副诱人的样子，然后求着我上你。”  
若是之前，薛洋估计会在他那张好看的脸上啐一口，然后一阵劈头盖脸的恶骂。可是现在，他早就领教到魏无羡的脸皮厚到刀枪不入，一般的办法都不会轻易激怒他。  
于是薛洋微微挣脱了魏无羡的桎梏，用那只带着锁拷的右手，极慢地解着身上仅剩的轻薄衬衫。从第三颗扣子开始——圆润的指甲不时地陷入粉白柔软的皮肤，腕处的锁链颤动着撞击出一串脆响。  
几乎解开一大半，情欲的汗渍染湿了月牙色的衬衫，近乎透明的勾勒在身上，引入无限遐想的蜜粉色肌肤隐隐约约地透了出来，他随意拉下衣领，一侧的白滑的肩膀裸露出来，顺着上半部的胸膛，能看到胸前微微挺立的嫩粉茱萸。  
薛洋不甚在意的就着这个极其淫荡的姿势跪趴着，两只手在软乎乎的雪褥上猫一样地蹭着，向魏无羡的方向挪。任衬衫松松垮垮的半挂在身上，身后的尾巴也随着动作左右摇晃着，好像在讨主人的欢心。  
“魏前辈。”顺着魏无羡的角度，刚刚好能看到薛洋衬衫下犹抱琵琶半遮面的无限风光。  
薛洋像是一只刚刚偷了腥的猫一样伸出红嫩的舌舔舔嘴角，“我所能想到最诱人的……就是用老子的虎牙咬断你的脖子，然后把你的尸体剁碎了喂狗。”  
魏无羡原本蕴满了沉烫欲望的眸子划过一丝波纹，随即抚平，瞳色变得更深，他粗暴地把薛洋按在身下，咬住了白嫩的耳垂，轻笑着，“洋洋现在也就在上面这张小嘴逞逞能了。”用手安抚似的拖着脖颈，随即开始舔咬线条流畅的锁骨，直到上面浮现出一连串鲜明的红紫色草莓印记，才满意的向下。薛洋的衬衫已经半褪在臂肘处，起不到任何遮挡的作用了，可这幅淫荡的样子让他看起来更诱人——倒向是在勾引他。  
魏无羡一路轻吻着，温热的呼吸喷洒在敏感的皮肤上，一口咬上了右边粉嫩的果实。他先是用舌尖在上面滚动撩拨着，待它颤巍巍的挺立之后，又借着弹性用牙齿反复撩拨扯弄着，感受着那人越来越明显的颤栗，惩罚般含着被玩弄得红肿的乳珠重重咬了下去。  
薛洋忍不住泄出一声带着鼻音的甜腻呻吟。  
发情期敏感的身体被人肆意的亵玩着，从脖颈到前胸，每一寸被魏无羡触碰过的皮肤都像是被灼烧般滚烫，带着细密的电流，不断向下汇集在小腹处，他的分身已经在没有爱抚的情况下挺立起来，铃口吐露出透明的液体，穴口处的媚肉也在不断收缩着，贪婪地吞噬着金属质地的肛塞，尽管被堵住，还是不断有淫水源源不断地涌出来，濡湿了尾巴的交界处，一片湿滑泥泞。  
“洋洋，我喜欢听你像刚才那样叫。非要忍得那么辛苦吗?”故意冷落了另一侧的红果，魏无羡的指尖一点点剐蹭着划过小腹，伸手覆上了勃起的欲望，极有技巧的上下撸动，不时的抚慰过伞顶。  
“我……不会，要么……你先叫两声……哈啊……给我听听?”情欲彻底染上薛洋的黑眸，眼角闪着湿润的色泽，眼尾已是一片嫣红。快感不断地从身下肿胀的欲望上袭来，可是他仍然不愿意在嘴上向魏无羡示弱。  
“这样不就叫出来了嘛。这个还要我教你?”魏无羡加快了手上的动作，恶意用指尖刮过吐水的铃口，笑吟吟地望着薛洋，扬扬眉，行云流水般吐出接下来的话，“真是一日为师，终身为父呀。”  
“魏无羡，你是真的……嗯……不要脸。”  
“我要脸做什么，我要你就行了。”感觉到欲望在自己手里涨了一圈，魏无羡故意松开手，不再去抚弄在空气里微微颤抖着，犹在吐着淫水的玉茎，恶意弹了一下，满意地听到薛洋软化下来的呻吟，把手探向塞着尾巴的后穴。  
原本粉嫩的穴口因为被撑开，变成诱人的红色。穴口殷红的软肉贪得无厌得把肛塞全部吞咽进去，甚至带进了一小截毛茸茸的尾巴。魏无羡仔细得看着，啧啧称奇，然后用冰凉得指尖拨弄着连接穴口那部分濡湿的软毛，先是轻柔的慢慢拽着，然后用力把它一下拔了出来。  
薛洋感觉体内积蓄的欲望被撩拨得翻江倒海，原本已经快要达至顶峰的欲望突然被冷落，后穴原本已经适应了冷硬的金属，又被入侵体内的东西撩拨着，似是隔靴搔痒般在穴里胡乱戳刺了一下，粗砺的金属磨蹭着刮过娇软细嫩得内壁，带来一阵噬心磨骨的痒意。  
魏无羡把那条根部被体液沾湿的尾巴举到薛洋面前，“洋洋里面好湿，流了好多水，你看。”  
薛洋垂下了眼睑，索性无视他，震颤得睫毛还是透露了他的不安。  
“原来洋洋这么容易害羞呀。”魏无羡调戏人的语调中都沾满了笑意，更不打算放过身下的人，摸过了床柜处的几颗糖，看着尚在翕动开合，不断吐露出空虚的媚红穴口，“洋洋那么喜欢吃糖，下面是不是也一样呢？我帮你喂饱它……好不好?”说着推了一颗大拇指指甲大小的糖球进去。  
内壁软糯包裹住指尖的感觉仿佛是正在融化得热糖浆。魏无羡探入一个指节，层层叠叠的软肉瞬间吸附住手指。见一路畅通无阻，他大幅度地刮滑搅动着湿热的内壁，不断在内里曲起手指扩张，室内渐渐响起了淫靡暧昧的水声。糖随着他的动作不断的深入，渐渐摩擦过微凸得一点，他按着糖恶意的戳弄着，惹得身下那人轻轻弹了一下。  
“吃下去一颗了。好好含着，小心别滑出来。”魏无羡又推进去一颗，反复按摩着糖球，在薛洋体内极敏感的阳心处碾磨几下才罢休，然后推到更深处。  
薛洋一开始感觉体内涌动的欲望得到些微的缓解，直到略带薄茧的手指肆意在体内戳弄，尤其是那些糖，推进来一颗，便要在凸起的那一点刮滑玩弄一番——他那处极为敏感，被轻触便止不住得战栗着，巨大的刺激带着触电般的快感源源不断涌来，随后不仅得不到缓解，还要再被慢悠悠地推一颗进去，经受新一轮的折磨。  
“魏前辈……”穴口里面被塞得满当当的，他知道魏无羡不会轻易放过自己了。薛洋被欺负得红着眼睛，假意软糯糯得讨好着开口，“我不想吃糖了，吃不下了……”  
“那洋洋想吃什么?”魏无羡停下手上的动作，好整以暇得引诱着他开口。  
“……”身体深处传来一阵空虚，不断叫嚣着想要更多。  
“好。你不说，我们继续吃糖。”  
“……魏前辈。想要……”薛洋看着那人笑得一脸灿烂，突然觉得他这么不要脸皮，自己也没什么好放不开的，伸手抚上那人的窄腰，“想要魏前辈的肉棒吃。”  
“那洋洋自己来取吧。”  
薛洋眼神暗了暗，然后趴伏在魏无羡身前，用牙齿撕咬开他的裤扣，半勃起的欲望瞬间弹了出来。他和魏无羡早就不是第一次做了。伸手握住摩擦了一下，薛洋伸出软舌沿着根部不断向上舔舐，顺着逐渐暴起的经络用舌苔勾画着，甜腻的舌尖在冠沟处来回打转，见那紫红色的巨物涨大，对着龟头吸吮着含了进去，敛了虎牙有些费力吞咽着，想要含得更深。  
突然被软热湿滑得口腔包裹住，魏无羡舒服得差点缴械。薛洋嫩粉色的软舌勾卷着，红润得小口吸吮着巨大阳物的样子，身体和视线带来双重刺激到他头皮发麻，他忍不了了，魏无羡把硬得热铁一样的分身拔出，推着薛洋摆了一个跪趴的姿势，对准嫣红湿润的穴口长驱直入。  
有了前戏的体液润滑，魏无羡几乎一下子冲到了最里面，发出了一声餍足的叹息。薛洋紧致温软得小穴宛如丝鹅绒般包裹住了他，滚烫的巨大分身撑开了穴内的每一层皱褶，之前的糖果被泛滥的淫水融化，只有细碎的两个半颗还留在里面。他扶着薛洋柔韧的腰肢，先是狠而用力的贯穿了十几下，横中直撞的一通发泄，然后似是撞到了他体内敏感的一点，薛洋身体猛地向前一颤，这让魏无羡借此插得更深，在那之后，他次次深入浅出，每一下都用了十成的力狠狠撞击到那一个点上，操得薛洋直接射了出来，精液把床褥溅湿了一摊，还有一小部分奶油似的粘在他的大腿，小腿肚上。薛洋细白的双腿不断发颤，几乎要跪不稳，喉咙里哽咽出带着哭腔的甜腻呻吟。  
“洋洋要是跪不住的话……我们就一会换个姿势再重新做一遍。”魏无羡一手在薛洋细滑的软腰处狠狠掐了一下，另一只手蹂躏揉搓着雪白的臀肉。  
“呜嗯……魏前辈……你慢一点……哈啊……不要……”  
“我……嗯啊……受不住……”  
魏无羡听着他软腻的呻吟，又快速冲刺了几下，然后动作开始放慢，从大幅度的抽插变成小角度的辗转厮磨，变着各种方向在小穴里戳刺着，却是再也不碰那敏感的一点了。  
薛洋全身的皮肤都紧绷着，硕大的分身次次撞入阳心，不断堆积在体内的快感一浪高过一浪，他的每一根血管都变得燥热，不断融化，浑身敏感得碰一下都会颤抖。突然停下来的撞击让他感觉很难过，每一下不轻不重的厮磨都像是在折磨他。他颤抖着绞紧了穴肉，不断抬高臀部，迎合牵引着体内的分身滑进更深处，撞击在另他为之疯狂颤栗的一点上——  
魏无羡发现了薛洋的意图，松开了把着腰肢的手，薛洋身子一软，交合处滑出一截，两人的体液顺着交合的部位汩汩流出。  
体内的空虚感不断的充盈着，薛洋的全身都叫嚣着被滚烫的巨物填满。  
魏无羡俯下身，带着薄茧的手指抚过光滑的小腹，来到两点早已硬挺的红樱，用指甲刮划着，恶意拉扯着红润的尖端，在他粉白的脖颈上喷洒着热气，“回答我，是谁在干你?把你干得哭了出来?”  
“是魏无羡……给我。”  
“嗯……是魏前辈……羡哥哥……”  
薛洋快要被体内无法缓解的欲望逼疯，他的眼睛半阖，诱人的红唇微张。泪水划过他泛着潮红的脸颊，混合着呻吟流出的诞液，止不住的顺着下巴滑落。  
见身上的人还没有动作，他用更加甜腻的语调呻吟着， “羡哥哥……羡……老公……”  
“操我……求求你……”  
在那之后，体内包裹的巨物终于有了动作，又深又准的泄愤似撞在了那一个点上，薛洋再也跪不住了，就在他快要趴下的时候，被魏无羡半托着提起来，抵在了床侧的落地窗户上。  
薛洋半虚脱的借力魏无羡勉强站稳，胸膛前敏感挺立的红润果实被迫在冰凉的玻璃上摩擦，腿间已经软下的分身也瑟缩着半挺立起来。  
“你看好……你老公是怎么操你的。”  
阑珊夜色被关在外面。透过朦胧得泪眼，薛洋隐约看到了玻璃上自己狼狈又淫靡的样子。他右手上的锁拷还没解开，浑身几乎没有一处是完好的，胸膛上到处是青紫斑驳的吻痕，大腿也被白色的液体染湿，淌着闪亮的水光。尤其是那处红艳的穴口，仍在不知餍足的吞吐着体内紫红的巨物，不断有鲜红的媚肉连带着透明的液体翻搅出来，却仍旧反复吞纳进去，一次比一次吸得更深。  
魏无羡的呼吸越发的沉重，拍打在耳边。他的鬓角被汗液浸湿，弯弯绕绕的贴在侧脸。  
胸膛里跳动的心脏。  
传递过来的体温和玻璃上的冰冷形成鲜明对比。薛洋沉在欲望的海洋里，头也渐渐的昏沉起来。  
恍惚间，他感觉魏无羡顶开了他的生殖腔，体内的巨物以不可思议的体积涨大，一阵撕裂般的疼痛，薛洋被顶得五脏六腑都往喉咙上涌。  
温热的液体灌进了他身体的最深处。失去意识前他这样想着 ——和我一起下地狱去吧，魏无羡。


End file.
